And Blossomed Into
by Melodious Authoress
Summary: Sequel to It All Started When. Picks up with Roxas first getting to Twilight University. Makes new friends and meets up with old. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. AkuRok, Zemyx, Mcayner-HaynerxOC-
1. Chapter 1

Twilight University.

The most prestigious college in the vicinity of Twilight Town. Only the lucky ones with enough money to pay for it get in. Oh so we've have heard.

'_And they all look uppity. Pompous __bastards__.'_ Roxas thought as he hefted his bags and guitar case towards the main entrance, up-rooting grass all the way there. A woman was standing at the bottom of the steps with a clipboard.

"All freshmen must see me." She said, making a motion withher free hand telling the other studentsto move closer,a no nonsense expression clear on her face.

"Name?" Came a bored voice.

"Roxas Strife." Roxas replied, setting a bag down and rubbing a sore shoulder.

The lady scribbled something on her clipboard then handed him a slip of paper and a key.

"Room number and key. To get to the C building, you go through the main doors, take a left and follow the path past the fountain." She explained, making walking motions with her fingers as she spoke. Roxas nodded.Then the blond walked up the steps and pushed through the main doors. He looked down at the paper to see his room number. Before he exited through another pair of double doors, someone called out his name. Who could possibly know him here? He turned to see a familiar face and dirty blond hair.

"Hayner! What the heck are you doin' here? I thought college wasn't for you?" Roxas smiled as his best friend crushed him in a hug.

"Yeah, well my mom carted me off here saying I needed to better my future and all that other absurd nonsense parents tend to say to their kids about 'how you can't get a good job without a good education' blah blah blah." The taller blond rolled his eyes.

"So the usual reasons?"

"Pretty much, yeah. What about you?" Hayner asked walking next to Roxas, dragging bags of his own.

"Oh, I wasn't forced against my will. Unlike you, I know I need college to get a decent job in this hick town."

"Whaddya mean 'unlike me'?" Hayner questioned, but then, after deciding it wasn't an important issue, he said, "But man, this place is huge! I got lost twice already. Can't seem to find my room." Hayner rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly.

Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Always the hopeless dope, eh Hayner? What building are you in?"

"C building."

"That's the building right in front of us you dolt!"

"No it's not! Some guy told me that this was the A building."

"Yeah, well a staff member told me this was the C building. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Hayner waved Roxas' comment off.

"So what room number you got?"

"C305."

"Kick **ass**! We've got the same room! I call the good bed!" Hayner exclaimed, and then ran ahead of the shorter blonde to 'claim' his prize. Roxas laughed and eventually caught up to see a disappointed Hayner standing in the middle of the room.

"Bunk beds? What are we, six?" The dirty blond huffed.

"You really thought they were going to provide the best, softest beds for freshmen?"

"Yes!"

"What a wonderful fantasy world you must live in. I call the bottom bunk. I don't want to wake up on the floor. I sleep crazy." Roxas said as he threw a bag on one of the bottom bunks. He then began unpacking.

"And not only that, there are **two** bunk beds. So that means we are sharing with **two** other people! I can't believe this!" Hayner said, then began pacing the floor.

"Roxas! How can you not be upset by this?!"

"It's not that big a deal." Roxas said blandly.

"Not that big a deal! Do you realize what kind of crap we're going to have to put up with?!" Hayner exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Man, when I get done unpacking, I'm taking a nice looooooooong nap." Roxas said, ignoring Hayner's rant and continued to place his clothes in one of the dressers.

"Didn't you catch some Z's on the trip here?" Hayner asked, looking away from his own messily packed suitcase and forgetting about his rant instantly.

"Nope. I was too distracted to sleep."

"Don't tell me you stayed awake for three days straight?!"

"No, I slept a little. I would doze off a little every now and then, but I never went completely to sleep. More like light napping. And I couldn't even get into those because I was too busy texting."

"Oh. Who were you texting?"

Roxas' hand went to the little lump under the collar of his shirt. "Old friends from town."

"Anyone I know?"

"Um… I don't think so. Alrighty I'm done! Wanna go explore? Or did you get enough of that trying to find the dorm?" Roxas said rather quickly, and then threw his luggage in the closet.

"Shut up! And I want to go exploring for some grub! I'm starved!" Hayner replied, stuffing his luggage under the other bed.

"Great place for your stuff." Roxas said sarcastically, heading for the door with Hayner following behind. Just as Roxas' hand reached out to grasp the doorknob, the door flew open, bashing him right between the eyes. He fell back, howling in pain, which in turn caused Hayner to curse and prepare to throttle whoever caused harm to his friend. The whoever, however, was too busy struggling with a rather large guitar case and a few suitcases to notice what he had done.

"Hey you! I think you owe my friend here an apology!" Hayner barked, helping Roxas to his feet.

The whoever dropped their suitcases and turned to face the two blonds.

"Oh I'm sor- Roxas! OH EM GEE ROXY!" The boy launched himself at the short blonde, knocking him back to the ground.

"Dem?! What'er you doin' here?!"

"I got accepted here on a musical scholarship! It's so nice to see you! I can't believe we'rerooming together! It's going to be so great! You know Axel really misses you. He's been sulking non stop.He said he's coming to visit soon. And Sora! Oh my God; Sora has been blubbering like crazy! And we all miss you! Your mom is just so depressed and your dad is angsty like always, but even Reno and Zexy miss you!" Demyx gushed, turning purple from lack of air.

"Breathe Dem, breathe! It's good to see you too man. Now can you let me up?" Roxas said, patting the sandy haired blond on the back. Demyx stood, pulling Roxas up with him, and positively beamed down at him.

"What's goin' on here?! Who is this guy?!" Hayner shouted, annoyed due to lack of introduction and the fact that he was totally out of the loop.

"Oh, Hayner this is my pal Demyx. Demyx, this is my best friend Hayner."

'How do you dos' were exchanged and Roxas smiled. He has his two best friends with him, so maybe being at this place wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oh, what is this? A sequel?! I had to do it! You had to see it comin! I couldn't resist! I'm rewriting this because it was just… bleh.**

**I didn't wanna do anything to it because the more I looked at it and thought about it, the more disgusted I became… It was like… horrible and I was having writers block but forced myself to write. Not a good thing to do to my poor brain. **

**Trust me on this, DON'T force yourself to write! But hey, I don't have writers block now so it should come out better! ****And thanks much to RecklessxDreamer for editing!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Roxas, when did you get here?" Demyx asked while dragging the rest of his bags into the room.

"This morning, around eleven I think. What about you?" Roxas replied.

"Oh, like five minutes ago. I don't really feel like unpacking right now." Demyx said and just set his things in an empty corner.

"How lazy can you get?" Hayner said, crossing his arms.

"You're a fine one to talk." Roxas stated.

"Whatever. Now let's get this show on the road! I'm hungry remember? I want food and I want it now!" The dirty blond said, stomping his foot.

"Geeze, talk about childish." Roxas said, rolling his azure eyes. He turned to Demyx. "Dem would you like to come with us? Unless you have something else to do of course."

Demyx grinned and nodded his head vigorously. "Would I! I haven't had anything to eat in _hours_! I'm sooo hungry!"

"Good, now let's go!" Hayner said, and then pushed Roxas towards the door, Demyx following behind them closely.

"So where are we going oh so hungry one?" Roxas said after a while of wandering around campus. He was still miffed at Hayner for shoving him rather roughly out the door.

"I don't know! Um... How about we go find something off campus? I could really go for some Mickey D's right about now."

"I don't really care; I just want something to eat! My stomach is growling! It's a wonder it hasn't eaten itself yet." Demyx complained, holding a hand over his stomach.

"That can't happen... can it? Hey Rox, can your stomach eat itself?" Hayner asked.

"Um... It kinda does. The stomach is lined with a thick layer of cells which die off in order to protect deeper layers of the stomach wall."

"All I heard was stomach blah blah blah layers blah blah stomach." Hayner said, sounding rather bored.

"Why did you ask if you weren't interested?!" Roxas said indignantly.

"I didn't want all that scientific mumbo jumbo! A yes or no would have sufficed."

"No, it can't actually eat itself. Let's pick up the pace. I'm getting hungry too." Roxas said grumpily. The trio walked off campus and down the street a little ways until they came upon a McDonald's

After eating their fill, the boys trooped back to their dorm.

"The food coma is setting in." Demyx sighed then flopped on a bed.

"Hey hey! That one's mine!" Hayner said and tried to drag Demyx off of it, but the sandy haired blond would have none of that so he wrapped his arms around one of the posts.

"Noooo! I want the bottom bunk! Nooooo! Let go!" He wailed, tightening his hold on the post.

"I was here first!" Hayner cried and increased his effort.

"Good luck with getting him to let go." Roxas said, amused with their display.

"You aren't going to help me?"

"Uh, no? Trying to get Demyx to let go of something is like trying to get a lion cub away from his mother. Which means it isn't going to happen. Demyx has like, super arms from all that hugging he does." Roxas explained while kicking off his shoes. Hayner sighed upon hearing this information and let Demyx go.

"I can't believe this." Hayner grumbled, and then sat in the middle of the floor.

"Oh sure, sulking like a child will solve everything." Roxas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stuff it you."

"No thanks. I'm going to take a nap, so no loud noise. Demyx, that means you." Roxas said, pointing at the blond on the bed opposite of his. Demyx saluted and then imitated zipping his mouth shut. Roxas yawned and rolled over, his back to the other two boys. He was almost asleep when his phone rang, jolting him into consciousness. The blond grumbled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hi __S__weetie! How are you doing?"_ Tifa said happily.

Roxas sat up and smiled. "Hi Mom! I'm fine. What about you? Demyx told me you were depressed."

_"Demyx? Isn't that your friend with the weird hair?"_

"Yeah. He's one of my roommates." Roxas looked over to find Demyx unpacking his things.

_"Oh, that's good that someone you know is there. But I'm fine. I just miss you a lot. Sora and Ven are a lot quieter without you here."_

"Sora being quiet? That's a first. Too bad he wasn't like that when I was around."

_"Roxas..."_ Tifa said a somewhat stern tone.

"Mom, I'm joking. Let me talk to him."

_"Okay hold on while I go get him."_ Roxas sat patiently, waiting to hear his brother's voice.

_"Hello?"_ Sora answered, sounding kind of down.

"Hey Sora. What's up?"

_"ROXAS! Ohmigosh hi Roxas! How are you? What are college classes like? Did you go to any parties? Did you make any friends? We miss you like crazy!"_ Sora gushed.

"Um... I'm fine, I haven't started class yet. Uh, no, I didn't go to any parties, I just found Demyx and Hayner, and I miss you guys a ton too." Roxas said, counting the answers off on his fingers, making sure he answered each question Sora had thrown at him.

_"Oh... Tell them I said hi! When will you be able to come home? For like break or whatever?"_

"Sora, I just got here. The first break won't be until like, Thanksgiving!"

_"Awww, that's like four months away!"_ Sora whined.

"Well, yeah. You guys can come visit sometime... well if I'm not drowning in work that is. Hey, where's Ven?"

_"Yay! I can't wait to visit you Rox! And I think __M__om sent Ven to the store for dinner stuffs. I'll tell him you called."_

"Kay. Where's Dad?"

_"He's out looking for a job. Mom said he didn't need to but you know how Dad gets when he's got his mind set on something."_

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. He's as hardheaded as you sometimes."

_"Hey! You're no better ya'know!"_ Roxas could picture the pout on Sora's face at the moment, and it made him smile.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you. Hey, I want to talk to Mom before you hang up."

_"It was nice talking to you too Roxas. Love you bro!"_

"Love you too Sora."

_"Let me go find __M__om."_

_"Hey Roxas."_ Tifa said after Sora handed her the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you bye before I hung up."

_"Okay. I hope you do well in school dear. I love you."_

"I love you too Mom. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Roxas flipped his phone closed and swung his legs off his bed, not feeling sleepy anymore.

"Sora says hi." The short blond announced.

"Hi Sora!" Demyx replied, not knowing Roxas wasn't on the phone anymore since his back was turned.

"We already hung up Dem."

"Oh..." Demyx shrugged and walked over to the closet.

"Anyways, have you guys noticed that our last roommate hasn't shown up yet?" He questioned while stretching.

"That's right... I wonder where the guy is." Hayner said.

"Maybe he's a no show?" Demyx said, emerging from the closet with a hanger in his hand.

"Maybe. Man, I'm bored. Hey Rox, did you bring any games or something?" Hayner asked.

"Um... I brought my Playstation, but the power cord is acting funny."

Roxas replied. Hayner looked kind of disappointed at this, so Roxas quickly added, "But you can try it out. Maybe I wasn't plugging it in right..." Roxas lied. He knew he had been plugging it in right all a long, but he hated when Hayner was disappointed or sad. He had to tell him something to cheer him up. And boy did that cheer the dirty blond up. Roxas watched as Hayner threw open the closet door where his Playstation was stored and came up with it barely seconds later. Hayner carried the system over to the little T.V that was across the room and set it down on the floor. He fiddled around with the cord for a few minutes, plugging it into the back of the T.V., turning the both the Playstation and the T.V. on to see if it worked. Another couple of minutes past before Hayner seemingly got the Playstation and cord to work.

Hayner inserted a game and waited for it to load. Roxas actually thought Hayner had done something different than he had done to get it to corporate. That is until Hayner was in the middle of a fight in his game when the screen went black.

"DAMN IT!" Hayner howled angrily. Demyx and Roxas could help but snicker at the distressed blond as he began fiddling with the annoying cord again, trying to get the picture back. Roxas watched his friend while Demyx finally finished unpacking most of his important things and shoved the rest under his bed. The tallest blond took his iPod out of his pocket and flopped down on the bottom bunk to listen to some music.

Hayner, fed up with trying to get the system to work, shut it down and turned off the TV. He instead walked over to a desk that was in the room and turned the computer on, occupying himself with that while Roxas used Demyx as his form of entertainment and watched him 'play' various air-instruments in time with his music.

Finally bored with watching Demyx, Roxas got up and slipped out of the room, deciding that exploring the campus would be more fun then keeping himself in a small, stuffy room dying of extreme boredom.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Second chapter, Yay! Pssh, I have no idea who the fourth roommate is gonna be. I shall ponder it some more. My Playstation cord goes on the fritz like that. It has to be in the right position or it'll cut off on you. That's how I learned the valuable tip: save often.**** Okay enough of my rambling.**

**Thank goes to my great beta, RecklessxDreamer! **

**Review Please and Thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	3. Chapter 3

After wandering around for an hour or two, Roxas discovered a small cafeteria.

"We didn't even need to leave campus." He grumbled out loud to himself as he glanced skyward. It was getting dark so that meant he needed to head back to the dorm. Roxas' phone rang en route to the dorms. "Hello?"

"_Roxy! How are you, my dearest?"_ Axel chirped.

Roxas smiled and said, "I'm better now. How 'bout yourself?"

"_Oh, bored out of my mind without you here. So what's it like on the other side of the world? Still wearing my locket, yeah?"_

"I'm wearing it proudly, thank you. And I'm not _that_ far away! But all's good over here. Found some people I know a little while ago. Dem's here and my friend Hayner."

"_Wait, wait... did you say Demyx is there? That little bastard! He didn't tell me he was leaving!" _Axel said angrily.

"That's no reason to get mad." Roxas stated.

"_Says you."_ Axel replied grumpily. Roxas laughed at how easily Axel got pissed and shook his head before changing the subject, not giving the redhead time to question his laughter_._

"What have you been doing since I left? And don't say missing me because I know that already."

"_Oh, um... Well Reno blew up the kitchen yesterday and I got into it with my boss, so she threw an ice cream scooper at my head. Now I've got a bump the size of my fist."_

"You're exaggerating. There is no way a bump could be that big."

"_You wouldn't say that if you saw the damn thing." _Axel stated heatedly.

"Yes I would. Hey, I'm going to bed once I get to my room so—"

"_Bed? What time is it over there?"_

"I'm _not_ that far away! And it's like nine o' something."

"_Nine o' clock?! You're going to bed at nine? Geez, talk about boring."_

"Did you forget I have class to get to in the morning and I have two other roommates who have to take showers, and if I don't get up in time, there won't be any hot water after they get done? Hmmm? Forgot that didn't you?" Roxas questioned.

"_Oh yeah... I did forget. Sorry 'bout that."_

"No big deal. There isn't a need for you to apologize. So I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get lunch okay?"

"_Okay. Roxas?"_

"Hm?"

"_Love you Blondie."_

'Blondie'? Since when did Axel call him that? It was bad enough that the redhead called him 'Roxy'.

"Same here. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Once outside the building, Roxas' phone rang again. "People just love talking to me huh?" He muttered before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Roxas, you won't like our new roommate."_ Demyx said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why do you say that?"

"_The guy thinks he's such a charmer! The stuff he_—_for the last time no!"_ Demyx yelled at someone on his end. He sighed slowly._ "I'll just let you see for yourself. Bye."_

Roxas entered the building and didn't take what Demyx said to heart. The sandy haired blond usually overreacted, so the guy probably wasn't even all that bad. Once inside the building, Roxas could hear muffled yelling, and he was on the opposite end of the hall! That had to tell you something about the guy. Once he opened the door, the yelling blasted at full force.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I already have a—Roxas is back!" Demyx sidestepped the male in front of him and launched his body at the petite blond in the doorway, winding him.

"Oof! Do you have to nearly maul me all the time!? I wasn't even gone that long Dem!" Roxas said as he pushed the taller blond off of him so he could get a look at the new roomie. The first thing that caught Roxas' attention was the boy's hair.

It was pink. His _hair_ was _pink_.

The second thing the blond noticed was that the guy was sporting a red, fist-shaped welt on his right cheek.

The last thing Roxas noticed was that the pinkette was checking him out. Whoa, that's a no go. Roxas didn't like him already.

"Who decked him?" The short blond asked while pulling the locket Axel gave him out from under his shirt, making sure it could be seen.

"Hayner did. Fruity Loop here tried to flirt with him." Demyx said, flicking a wrist in the pinkette's direction.

"Oh Demyx, you flatter me so. But I told you, my name is Marluxia."

"Like I said, Fruity Loop tried to flirt with Hayner, so he punched him right in the jaw and stormed off somewhere." The sandy haired blond flipped Marluxia off once he had his back turned before he flopped on his bunk and plugged in his earbuds, tuning out the world.

"Uh huh..." Roxas eyed Marluxia while getting changed for bed. The blond sat on his bunk studying his schedule when the pink haired boy approached him.

"So, I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name. My name is Marluxia Flora, and you are?" He held out his hand. Roxas eyed it for a moment before answering.

"Gee, that's great. But I don't remember asking who you were. I'm a little busy, so I'll get back to you on that, 'kay?"

Marluxia took his hand back and smiled down at Roxas.

"That's a nice little necklace you have on there. Very intricate detailing. Any special reason for the pretty designs?"

_'__This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?_' Roxas thought as he looked up at Marluxia.

"Yeah. My _significant other_ gave it to me. End of discussion." Roxas said flippantly. He put his schedule away and rolled over, his back facing the pinkette.

The door opened suddenly, and then slammed shut. "Out of the way powder puff. I already called the top bunk. You can sleep over on the bunk above Demyx." Hayner snapped.

"The hell he can!" Demyx said sitting up, having heard Hayner because he turned his music off.

Roxas snorted before drifting off to sleep. This should be rather interesting in the morning.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ha, The blondie trio is going to have a hard time with Marly around! Tee hee, Marly seemed like the perfect person to annoy the living piss out of the three of them. Yay, they start class in the next chapter!**

**Eh, I won't be updating as much as I should because one, school starts in a few days... like the seventh or something like that... and Two, my computer got zappity zap zapped during a storm (I wasn't even on it and it was off!) so now I gotsta share my mom's laptop and she's on it for like... HOURS! But I digress...**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Thank you lovely Editor! **

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas was the first to wake up. He groped around in the dark for his clock.

"5:15!?" He said in disbelief. "I didn't want to wake up _this_ early."

He mumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled around in the dark room trying to find the door to the bathroom. He tripped over various items before finally making it to the bathroom. Roxas flipped the light switch and turned around using the light now glowing from the bathroom to see what he had tripped over. It ended up being Hayner's bookbag, his own pair of shoes, Demyx and… wait, _Demyx_? The snoring blond was sprawled out in the middle of the floor; half of his blanket draped over his midsection while the rest still on his bed.

"And I though I slept crazy." Roxas said before disappearing in the bathroom for a shower. Once he emerged, Demyx was awake and attempting to untangle himself from his blanket.

"Good morning Dem." Roxas said lazily while drying his hair.

"Oh, good morning Rox! Are you excited for our first day of college? I am! I'm really excited! I wonder what our teachers will be like." Demyx rattled on, finally getting free of the blankets. He picked himself up off the floor and stretched.

"I doubt we're gonna have the same classes Dem." Roxas said and then turned his attention to the bunk above his. "Hayner! Get up!"

"I don't wanna," was the muffled reply.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't get up now. You know how long it takes you to get ready." Roxas said while pulling on a pair of jeans.

"What time is it?" Hayner asked, peeking his head over the edge of his bunk.

"5:45!" Demyx exclaimed before going to take his shower. Upon hearing this, Hayner's head disappeared, and grumbling was heard.

"Does that mean you're gonna get up?" Roxas questioned. No reply. "Don't make me drag you off of that bed!" The petite blond threatened.

"Fine. I'll get up in a minute."

Satisfied with this answer, Roxas continued getting dressed. Demyx emerged from the bathroom around six, and was dressed in a matter of minutes. Marluxia soon got up, and Demyx and Roxas had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing at the pinkette. Marluxia slept with a… scarf in his hair.

"Do you usually uh… tie your hair up when you sleep?" Demyx asked.

"Why, yes I do. That's why it's so nice and shiny all the time." The pinkette replied before letting his hair down and giving it a good flip.

"I have to do something in the hall!" Demyx said then quickly left. The blond was soon heard laughing like mad. Roxas wasn't fairing much better. He was nearly crying from trying to stifle his laughter.

"Why is Demyx laughing? Has something funny happened?" Marluxia asked, oblivious.

"I don't know. I have to go too." Roxas said before rushing out of the room to join in with Demyx's hysterical laughter in the hall.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Roxas asked after he was able to breathe right.

"Sure. I could go for something to eat." Demyx answered while nodding vigorously. Roxas led Demyx to the cafeteria he found yesterday, but it didn't open until 11:30 so they decided to make a quick run to McKenny's, grabbing enough for Hayner and reluctantly Marluxia. Hayner still wasn't up when the two got back.

"I know how to get him up. Watch this." Roxas said to Demyx. "Hey Hayner! We've got food!" Roxas called up to his friend. When Hayner heard the word food, he was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Gimmie some! I'm starving!" He demanded.

"Get dressed first." Roxas said then handed Demyx his biscuit and tossed Marluxia his. Hayner threw on some clothes and demanded his breakfast.

"You're pitiful, you know that? Here." Roxas handed his best friend some food and started the task of eating his own.

"Hey Dem, lemme see your schedule." Roxas said after finishing his hash browns. The sandy haired blond fished a slip of paper out of his bookbag and handed it to the shorter blond.

"How'd you get half of my classes? Dem, are you stalking me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I dunno. Hayner, Let me see yours next." Roxas handed Demyx his schedule back then read over Hayner's. "You've got Anatomy with me and Dem, so that means we all have a free period together. I guess we'll grab lunch during that period then." Roxas said to them before asking, "What time is it?"

"8:15." Marluxia said dully while Demyx was stuffing something in his bookbag.

"Shit! Class starts in five minutes! Come on Dem!" Roxas exclaimed as he flung his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed Demyx by the collar and made a mad dash for the door, dragging the sandy haired blond behind him.

"Rox! You're choking me!" Demyx wheezed, trying to get free of Roxas' grip.

"Then use your legs!" The short blond hissed, not slowing down. The two blonds made it to class with two minutes to spare. They flopped down in two empty seats in the second row.

The professor walked in and stood in the front of the room.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Gainsborough. This is Literature of course. Now, take out a piece of paper and please tell me about yourselves. This is also to determine what level your writing skills are at. I will collect your papers at the end of class."

Roxas resisted the urge to groan. Just what he needed. One of those crappy 'tell me about yourself' papers. Demyx gave him a nudge, and offered a piece of gum.

"Good for your nerves," he said before popping a stick of his own in his mouth. Roxas took the gum and got to work. He was just getting into the paper when someone to his right tapped his shoulder. Roxas looked over at a girl with a caramel complexion, dark shoulder length hair pulled into twin ponytails, and frameless glasses sitting on her nose. She was frowning at him.

"Um, I hope I don't sound rude but could you not chew so loud? It makes it kind of hard for me to concentrate," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas tried to keep his chewing to a minimum. Demyx on the other hand, was going to town with his gum. He bit his mouth several times which made him squeak. In turn, this caused the girl next to Roxas to send glares at the sandy haired blond. Five minutes before class was to be dismissed, Professor Gainsborough called for the papers.

"Pass them to the left and send them down." She instructed. After the papers were in the girl addressed Roxas again.

"Um, I wasn't too rude was I?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I didn't think you were anyway." The girl smiled upon hearing that.

"I'm McKay by the way. McKay Barannix." McKay introduced herself happily and stuck out her hand.

"Roxas Strife." Roxas replied while shaking the girl's hand.

"And I'm Demyx! Demyx Mizu!" Demyx chirped, peeking around Roxas.

"Hiya Demyx!" McKay waved at the blond. Demyx grinned back, still chewing his gum with such enthusiasm only Demyx was capable of. McKay opened her mouth again to say something, but by the time she did it was time to go to leave for the next class. She stood and revealed that she was surprisingly short. Roxas had to almost tilt his head down to look at her.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then." She said before giving a two fingered salute and walking off. Roxas and Demyx waved at her and walked off. Unfortunately, for the next class Roxas and Demyx were split up. So Roxas said goodbye to his blond friend promising Demyx they'd meet up to walk to their next shared class together, before walking in the opposite direction Demyx was headed.

He surprisingly didn't get lost on the way to his next class and when he walked in he saw only a few people there. Roxas guessed he must have been slightly early so he quietly took a seat and stared off into space, thinking about nothing in general, as more and more people filed into the room. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize someone was talking to him until he was brought out of his mind by the rapid snapping of fingers in front of his face.

_'How rude...'_ Roxas thought and quickly turned his head to snap at the person who was so impolitely trying to get his attention. His facial expression was hard and annoyed until he got a good look at the face of the person.

"Well hey there Roxas!" McKay said, smiling at him.

"Oh, hi McKay."

"Glad to see you've come back from La La Land." She said while taking a seat beside him. "Must have been one really good daydream."

"I guess you could say that. It was a bunch of daydreams actually." Roxas said then let out a yawn. The professor walked into the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him. Wait… cloak?

"Oh no. I can't believe I've got this nut job." McKay said resting her face in her hands.

"Nut job? Why is he a nut job?" Roxas asked, slightly alarmed.

"The guy thinks he's a vampire! He has this little book of doom where he writes down things he wants to 'fix'. I know because he was my teacher in high school. I made a wise crack about him and he whipped out this little book and scribbled something. I snuck a peek while asking for help and he had a bunch of evil little notes about everyone in there! I swear he's—"

"I'm glad you think so fondly of me Barannix." The professor was suddenly at McKay's desk.

"Well you always were my favorite wacko Professor V!" She said with a grin. The man narrowed his eyes at her then forced a smile on his face.

"I'm flattered." He turned on his heel and stalked to the front of the room.

"I am Professor Valentine and I shall be your civics teacher. You shall only call me Professor Valentine. Nothing more." Professor Valentine shot a glare at McKay upon saying this. She shrugged innocently.

"Moving on to why you need Civics…" The man went into an extremely boring lecture. An extremely long and boring lecture that McKay and Roxas paid no attention to.

"So how do you like college?" McKay whispered to her blond companion.

"It's okay I guess. I'd have to be here a little longer to give you a definite answer." Roxas said after a moment of thought.

"Hm. I didn't like it at all when I was a freshman." The girl stated.

"Wait, you're not—?"

"Nope. This is my second year. Why, did you think I was?"

"Well yea because you're so short." Roxas whispered, not giving thought to what he said.

"Hey! I'm not short! You people are just freakishly tall!" She whispered back harshly. The Professor was about to yell at her but she held up her hand.

"Um isn't it almost time to go?" McKay said pointing to the clock above the whiteboard.

"Yes…" Professor Valentine said through gritted teeth. "You are all dismissed."

"So Roxas! What's your next class?" McKay asked as she packed her things up.

"Um… Anatomy."

"Awesomeness. I've got Anatomy too." Roxas grinned at her as they gathered their stuff up and walked out.

"Do you mind if we go meet up with Demyx before we head to Anatomy? I promised him we would walk together." Roxas told her.

"Oh, sure. We can do that." McKay nodded and they both walked out of the building.They immediately spotted the taller blond leaning against the brick building.

"Hey Dem!" Roxas waved to him as they got closer. Demyx looked up from the piece of ground he had been staring at and grinned, meeting them halfway.

"Roxas! Hey McKay!" He greeted them happily. McKay flashed a smiled.

"You ready for Anatomy?" She asked. The two blonds nodded in response and they made their way across the grass to another building. McKay led them to the room they were supposed to go to. Once the three students filed into the room they were immediately greeted by Hayner.

"Yo Roxas! Demyx!" He said rather loudly and then noticed McKay standing between them. "Who's the chick?" He looked at Demyx and Roxas for answers.

"Hey Buddy. You could ask 'the chick' yourself!" McKay reached up and poked his forehead.

"Buddy? My name's Hayner, not 'Buddy'!" He retorted. Roxas rolled his eyes and Demyx snickered.

"Well my name is McKay. Not 'the chick'." McKay replied back with a grin.

"Yeah yeah." Hayner said. Roxas turned to McKay.

"Sorry about him. He's a hothead. Don't mind him." He told McKay.

"It's okay. I don't care," she shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"Come on you guys." Demyx interrupted. "Let's go get seats." Hayner, McKay and Roxas nodded and followed him. Hayner and Roxas got two free seats in the middle together while McKay and Demyx found seats together towards the back. Their professor who introduced himself as, Luxord, **just** Luxord. No professor attached. He began a lecture as soon as he walked into the room. About 15 minutes later, Hayner had fallen asleep, unintentionally, and Roxas had to elbow him a few times to wake him. Roxas couldn't believe his best friend had fallen asleep on his first day of classes. It was unbelievable…but then again it _was _Hayner, so maybe it wasn't. Roxas turned around to see how Demyx and McKay were fairing, and saw that McKay was knocked out herself.

After what seemed to be an hour later, class was finally over and Demyx, McKay, Hayner and Roxas were headed off to lunch. They walked to the cafeteria, talking idly as they went. Mostly it was Hayner and McKay bickering a bit before either Roxas or Demyx stepped in to shut them up. They made their way, after they each got something to eat, over to a table and plunked themselves down. McKay took a seat between Roxas and Demyx and Hayner across from her.

More small-talk was made, mostly question directed towards McKay about where she was from and just things about her. After a bit of time, McKay asked them about their friends and family back home. Hayner, Roxas, and Demyx took turns telling her about their families and finally they talked about their friends.

When Roxas brought up Axel, Demyx's face brightened up and he snapped his fingers.

"That just reminded me Rox. Zexion called me just before we met up and said that Axel wanted to meet up this weekend so he can see you. Of course Zexion would be coming with him. They both really miss us," he told Roxas.

"Cool! That'd be great." Roxas grinned at the thought of seeing his beloved redhead.

"Wow, you guys must be really close if they miss you that badly already." McKay noted. Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"Well actually…they're our boyfriends! Zexy's mine and Axel's Rox-"Demyx stopped almost instantly at the look on McKay's face.

"B-boyfriends?"

_'Good going Demyx!' _Roxas hissed in his mind as he and Hayner stared at McKay's face too, just waiting for her to say something next.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Holy cow I've been gone for a while! Probably not but it sure feels like it. But ha Dem Dem let it slip! Let's see what happens next eh?**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you mean to tell me that you and Roxas are gay?" McKay asked, leaning back in her chair. Demyx nodded meekly.

"Oh, well okay then," she shrugged before saying enthusiastically, "So what are they like?! Ooh, I bet Roxas has some super hottie hot hottie and Demyx has the silent guy. I so want to meet them!"

"Wait, you have no problem with—" Roxas started but McKay held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Don't finish that sentence! Nope, I sure don't have a problem with the fact that you two like guys. If that's what you wanna do, that's what you wanna do. Who am I to judge? Now, what class have you guys got next?"

"Computer Applications." Demyx answered.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same here."

"Holy crap, it's like we were destined to be friends or something! We pretty much have all the same classes! Well, except I've got Orchestra for my last class." McKay said before swiping her soda off the table and taking a swig.

"'Destined to be friends'?" Hayner echoed.

"Yup. I'd like to think that we're all friends. I mean you're all really nice and pretty funny, which, by the way, scores you major McKay points," she said with a smile.

"Well that's nice of you to say." Roxas said, smiling back at the girl.

"We should get a head start because this place is a mad house when they kick you out. It's worse than bull runs I tell you!" McKay said while slinging her bag over her shoulder. The boys copied her actions and followed her out of the cafeteria.

"I've seen the Computer Apps. Professor before, and she's like super annoying!" McKay said as she led them to the computer room.

"Why do you say that?" Demyx questioned.

"You'll see in a minute."

As soon as the four stepped in the room they were assaulted by a blonde woman.

"Oh good morning! I'll be your Computer Applications professor, Rikku! Oh, but you can't call me Rikku of course. You'll have to call me Professor Rikku… oops I mean Professor Albhed! So, like, go ahead and pick a computer and we'll begin once everyone is here okay? Okay!" The woman, now known as Professor Albhed, said before she flounced off.

"See what I mean?" McKay said then flopped down in a computer chair. "She's a complete bone head."

After class started, Professor Bonehead, as she was graciously dubbed by McKay, told them to do whatever until it was time to go since she didn't actually feel like teaching.

"Let's see… I've got two classes left so what's you guys' next class or classes?" McKay asked after checking her schedule.

"Um, I've got Latin, then I've got Math with Demyx."

"I've got a music class."

"I've got World Geography and Spanish."

"Coolness. I've got Latin and then Orchestra. So let's go Roxas. I hear Professor Leonhart does NOT play about being late to his class." McKay said then dragged Roxas off.

Latin was fairly easy for Roxas. While he thought it was easy, Leon, who ordered them to only refer to him as Leon or fail, dropped the bomb on everyone and said it only gets harder from here on out, and he wasn't there to baby-sit so do work or get out.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to be out of there!" Roxas declared once outside.

"I know! I heard he was pretty mean but man!" McKay said. "Well, I've got to go because the fine arts building is all the way on the other side of the campus. Hm, I hate to leave you guys for the day… Oh I know! Where's your dorm?"

"Um C305, why?"

"Oh no reason! Tell Demyx and Hayner I said 'Later' okay?" The girl waved before walking away. Roxas met Demyx on the way to Math and the two continued to class together. After class was over, they rushed back to their dorm. Demyx crash landed in his bed while Roxas started on homework. Hayner arrived shortly after, soon followed by Marluxia. Demyx sat up and scowled.

"McKay said she'd see you guys later." Roxas stated, not looking up from his papers.

"Who is McKay?" Marluxia questioned, but was blatantly ignored.

"Hm… Say Rox, what do you think about her?" Hayner asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"I dunno. She seems nice. I like her pretty good."

"Define 'like'."

"Who is this McKay girl you're talking about?" Marluxia was ignored again.

"What? Like as in she's my friend? What did you think I…? Wait, don't tell me you like her already!"

"Maybe."

"We just met her! How can you like her already!?" Roxas had turned to face Hayner.

"She's pretty cute. That's how."

"Hayner, what is the matter with you?" Hayner was about to answer but a knock on the door stopped him.

"I'll get it." Marluxia announced before going to open the door.

"Oh, do I have the wrong room? I was looking for C305." Said a female voice

"This is the correct room. Who are you looking for?"

"Um, three blonde guys. One has really spiky hair and blue eyes. One's got a mullet… Mohawk thing and he's got like pretty greenish blue eyes, and he's über hyper. The last one has hazel eyes and messy hair. Do you know them? Roxas, Demyx, and Hayner?"

"No, this is the right room. Please come in." Marluxia stepped aside to reveal McKay in all her shortness.

"Oh hey guys!" She said, giving a small wave. Demyx flashed a wide smile and launched himself at the girl, knocking her over, while squealing, earning a glare from Hayner.

"McKay! What's up?" Demyx asked as he helped her up.

"I-cough- just wanted to see what-cough- was going on with you guys." She said while trying to catch her breath, then turned to Marluxia.

"So who's this? You guys never told me about him."

"McKay, roommate. Roommate, McKay."

"Nice to meet you Marluxia. So what have you guys been doing?" McKay asked, sitting on Roxas' bed.

"I've been stuck doing this stupid Latin homework. Do you know how to translate any of this stuff yet?" Roxas said, clearly frustrated.

"It just so happens that I do. I took Latin in high school. You can see my homework if you like." McKay stated then stood up.

"No, I'll never learn to do it myself if I copy your paper."

"Well I'll just help you then."

A few minutes later, and Roxas was done with his homework thanks to McKay.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Speak for yourself. So what brings you here? Wait, are you even supposed to be in here? Won't you get in trouble for being in a boy's dorm?"

McKay waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not. There's twenty-four hour visitation on campus, duh. You guys got anything to eat in here? I'm starving."

"I've got a bag of chips." Demyx said, looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"I'll take those. What do you wanna do now? Got any video games?"

"You play video games?" Hayner asked skeptically. "I've never met a girl who liked video games."

"Of course I play video games! What else would I do after class? Paint my nails pink? What have you got to play?"

"Um, a bunch of fighters, and a couple of shooters." Roxas said, trying to sum up all of his games.

"Is one of those fighters Dragon Ball Z?"

"Yeah. Um, Tenkaichi 2."

"Great! Whose gonna be my first opponent? Or are you guys scared?" McKay asked while plopping down on the floor in front of the Playstation 2.

"Okay, I'll fight you. Be prepared to lose!" Hayner said, grabbing the other controller.

"Oh, I won't be the one losing. It shall be you who will lose my friend."

"We'll see about that."

The other three boys watched Hayner get his butt kicked five times in a row.

"I think you need a bit more practice." McKay said smugly after she won again.

"Why are you quoting the game?! Roxas see if you can beat her." Hayner said then shoved the controller at his friend.

"So I'm automatically put in this?" He said but starting playing none the less.

"HA! I win again! None of you pansies can beat me!"

"That's because you're using an unbeatable character! Everyone knows no one can beat Gogeta in super saiyan four!" Roxas said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay then, I'll get someone weaker. Do you think you can handle Goten?"

"You're really enjoying beating us senseless aren't you?" Hayner asked the girl.

"You bet I am! Come on Roxas! I'm sure you can beat even little Goten!" She said, thumbs flying over the buttons on the controller furiously.

"You must have cheat codes on or something! There's no way Goten could have won!"

"Demyx, you wanna have a go?" McKay asked the tallest blonde, but he just shook his head.

"I'm no good at that game."

"Okay, what about you Marluxia? Or are you scared to be beaten by a girl?"

"I'm sorry little miss, but I don't play video games."

"'Little miss'? Uh, okay? I'd love to stay and beat you guys' butts some more but I've gotta go. I've got to make sure my roommate didn't flood the room or something retarded. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye McKay!"

After the girl had left, Hayner turned to Roxas. "Now you can't tell me she's not cute. AND she likes video games?"

"We just met her today you idiot. How do you know if she even likes you that way?"

"Just give her time. I'm sure she will eventually."

"If you say so. Demyx, when did you say Axel and Zexion were supposed to be here?"

"This weekend. So that mean we should start getting stuff ready on Wednesday."

"Hmmm… Okay then." Roxas said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see Axel again.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okey Dokey, here is another chapter for your enjoyment! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been focusing on Blissfully Oblivious and school work so I totally forgot about And Blossomed Into. I'm sorry! **

**Thank you my lovely Editor!**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress.**


	6. Chapter 6

The week didn't pass as fast as Roxas wanted it to. It was just getting to be Thursday, but he wanted the weekend to be here already, and it was just taking its precious time.

"This is killing me!" He groaned, throwing himself backwards onto his bed.

"Relax Roxas. Tomorrow is Friday so you've only got two more days." McKay said, not looking away from the TV. She was playing video games with Hayner again.

"You don't know how I feel!" He cried in distress, shoving his head into a pillow.

McKay paused the game and turned to look at the blond. "At least your boyfriend is coming up here to see you! Be grateful for that!" Hayner butted in the conversation.

"Roxas stop bitching and McKay unpause the game!"

"I didn't know you were so anxious to get your ass whopped." She said, snickering, a smug grin growing on her face. Hayner growled and pounced on her, triggering a wrestling match. Demyx started cheering for McKay while Marluxia watched, slightly amused. Hayner ended up pinning the petite girl down, officially winning the match.

"That's not fair! You're bigger than I am!" She pouted after he let her up.

"That's not my fault," Hayner replied as he dusted himself off. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." McKay replied, plopping herself down on a bed.

"Why do you come over here all the time? When are we going get to go to your dorm?"

"That was two questions," McKay pointed out before. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Just answer them."

"Fine, it's 'cause I like coming here, that's why. And I guess we could chill in my room tomorrow... Hey Rox, did you finish Leon's homework?"

"No. I'm too stressed to worry about Latin."

"Well you can borrow mine. I'll be right back; I've got to go get it." McKay stood and left the room.

"Man she's cute." Hayner said after she was out of earshot.

"Hayner shut up." Roxas and Demyx said simultaneously, and Hayner flipped them off in response. McKay returned a few minutes later and chucked a notebook at Roxas, who clumsily caught it.

"There ya go Spiky. You can keep it until class tomorrow."

"Uh, thanks." Roxas replied placing it beside him on the bed. McKay took a quick glance at the digital clock that had a place on the nightstand beside Roxas' bed and sighed.

"Well, I best be heading back to my room now. I have to finish my own homework and such." McKay said. "So I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yupp!" Demyx answered for them. McKay nodded and turned to the door, opening it. Hayner took a quick glance at his roommates before following her out the door saying, "McKay let me walk you to your dorm." As he shut the door, Roxas and Demyx exchanged an eye-roll as Roxas took out his Latin notebook to get started on that bit of homework.

Demyx laid on his back on his bed as Marluxia stared thoughtfully at the door. "Certainly a smooth one, that Hayner is," he pointed out.

"Shut up Marluxia." Demyx and Roxas said simultaneously and Demyx whipped a pillow at him, shutting him up instantly.

Later, when Hayner returned, Roxas and Demyx were all finished with their homework and were chattering about the events of the weekend. Hayner, realizing the conversation wasn't really about anything he was interested in at all, butted into the conversation and started talking about McKay. Roxas, not caring the slightest bit about Hayner's "crush" got ready for bed. When he came back to his dorm, he saw Demyx sitting with Hayner, listening patiently as he went on and on and on…

Demyx looked at him for help and Roxas nodded at the door, silently telling him to leave to get ready for bed. Demyx smiled and jumped up, running out quickly. Hayner went on about McKay for a little bit of time after that before he slowly began to tired of conversation. Finally shutting up, Hayner went to go get ready himself.

Marluxia, who had been listening intently to what Hayner had been saying, was obviously disappointed when he stopped talking. Sighing, he hopped onto his part of the bunk-bed and got under the covers. Roxas lay under the comforter, thinking about the weekend that was slowly arriving upon them. He absolutely could not wait to see Axel!

His thoughts of his boyfriend were rudely interrupted when Demyx barged in suddenly and marched over to the bunk-beds he and Marluxia shared. Roxas sat up quickly to get a better view of what was going on, bumping his head on the bunk above him in the process. He cursed to himself and rubbed his head as he gave his attention to Demyx's back. One of the taller blonde's hands was placed firmly on his hip while the other was holding something in front of him, but Roxas couldn't see what it was.

"MARLUXIA!" Demyx's shout was ear-piercing, and it made Marluxia sit up quickly in bed.

"What?" He asked blinking at the blond.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING TOOTHPASTE WAS IN THE PLACE OF MINE! I JUST USED IT AND IT ALMOST MADE ME THROW UP!" Roxas rolled his eyes. Demyx was being such a drama queen.

"It's just toothpaste." Marluxia replied simply. Demyx drew back his arm as Marluxia raised his hands up and said, "Come on Demyx, let's be mature about this." Demyx wouldn't have any of this thing called "maturity" so he threw the tube of toothpaste at the pinkette's head. It hit him square in the forehead and dropped on to his lap.

"If you're toothpaste is _ever_ in my toothpaste's spot again I'll do more then throw the tube at you!" And with that the taller blond stomped out of the room and back to the bathroom. Roxas snickered and laid back down as Marluxia stared, dumbfounded, at the entrance to the dorm. He looked down at Roxas and blinked.

"That could have gone better…" He said.

"Ya'think?" Roxas scoffed, rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes. In a matter of moments he was asleep. He didn't even wait for Demyx and Hayner to return for the night for he was out like a light as soon as his eyes shut.

The next few days went by as slowly as Roxas had feared. And of course they didn't go by without at least a few problems. For instance, Roxas' Playstation was broken completely because when Hayner finally beat McKay (although at an unfair advantage) in a game he thought it would be fun to start jumping around, rubbing his victory in the girl's face, and evidently he stepped on the gaming system, putting a whole right through the middle of it. What luck right?

And now, it being Friday afternoon, Roxas was trying to finish up the work he had missed this morning because his alarm clock hadn't gone off, making him and his roommates late for class.

So right about now, life sucked for Roxas. He desperately wanted Saturday to come so he could relax and hang out with Axel.

But, of course, time hated Roxas so it seemed to go by even slower then ever before. He was sitting on a picnic bench by himself, scribbling down Latin answers as fast as he brain would think them up. He wanted to get that done as soon as he could so he could go onto something a bit simpler and also so Leon wouldn't get pissed at him and fail him all at once for one missing assignment.

He was on the second to last question when two slender hands covered up his eyes, the paper in front of him vanishing from his sights. He felt breath on his ear and a low voice, almost purring, "Guess who, Roxy."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Mwahaha, we all know who it is, don't we? Hope you guys like it, because many thanks goes to my lovely Beta, who is über awsome! Thank you very much Beta-sama!**

**I don't have much to say anymore so until next time Dears!**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Axel, is… is it you?" Roxas asked, not really positive that it was the redhead who actually behind him. The hands were suddenly removed from Roxas' eyes, and he turned around immediately.

"No, it's just some random guy who thought it'd be fun to come up behind you, cover your eyes, and freak you out." Axel said, crossing his arms. He grinned when he saw the surprised expression on Roxas' face. The blond couldn't contain himself. He let out a squeal and launched himself at Axel, nearly knocking him over, and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"I've missed you_ so_ much Roxy." The redhead mumbled into the blonde's hair.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you! When did you get here?" Roxas asked after they broke their embrace.

"Um, this morning around nine I think... Can you believe I've been wandering around this place with Sora and Zexion all morning trying to find you? This place is huge! We went around in like… eleven circles!"

"It's not that… Wait! You said Sora's here?"

"Yep. Ven's here too. I tried to get Reno to come, but he was being a bitch… Ya'know, normal Reno attitude." Roxas nodded, understanding what Axel meant completely. "So when do I get to see your fancy dorm room?" Axel asked before sitting on the bench and grabbing one of Roxas' Latin papers.

"We can go now if you want. Oh, and make sure you don't lose that paper. It took me forever to get as far as I did." Roxas said while collecting the rest of his things and shoving them in his bag.

"Latin? Why are you taking Latin of all things? Why not take…Japanese or something like that? Or even Spanish! Spanish is easier than _Latin._" Axel said snottily. Roxas snatched the paper from his hand and frowned at the redhead.

"I took it because it makes understanding things a lot easier. Besides, it's okay to challenge yourself _once in a while_." Roxas told him. Axel waved it away easily with a flick of his wrist. The blond rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, let's go."

"Why were you out here by yourself anyway?" Axel questioned as he walked with the short blond, his long right arm slung over Roxas' shoulders, pulling him close.

"So I could actually hear myself think. It's almost always noisy with Demyx, Hayner and Marluxia all in the same room ya'know. Demyx is always loud and hyper. Hayner and Marluxia are always arguing about something stupid. And if Marluxia isn't arguing with Hayner, he's arguing with Demyx!"

"Sounds fun."

"You have no idea. Where did you say Sora and Ven were?"

Axel shrugged and scratched his head. "I dunno. Probably lost somewhere or something. I lost them around the third circle."

"Honestly, you guys are hopeless." Roxas sighed and shook his head before looking up. "Hey look, isn't that Zexion over there?" The silverette was sitting on a bench, looking quite lost and disappointed.

"Zexion! Hey Zex! Look, I found Roxas!" Axel shouted, waving at the boy.

"You could have waited until we got closer ya'know." Roxas muttered. "Hey Zexion. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Do you know where Demyx might be?" Zexion asked, trying to hide the blush on his face. The short blonde nodded in response.

"He should be in our room. The building is up ahead, so you can join us."

"Okay, thank y—"

"THERE HE IS!" Someone shouted from the right of Roxas, and next thing the blond knew, he was being tackled into the grass, his bag flying in the other direction.

"What the hell?! Why the fu—Sora? Ven?"

"ROXAS!" Sora screeched, hugging his brother harder.

"Sora, you're gonna kill him. Do you think you could let him go?" Ven said, frowning down at the two. Sora stood up, dragging Roxas with him, and Roxas punched the brunet in the shoulder.

"You didn't have to maul me, God!" Sora scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized. Roxas shrugged, already over it. He should be used to it by now…

"How have you guys been? Come on, let's walk and talk."

"We've been okay actually. It's quiet without you at home." Ven explained while taking in his surroundings.

"Really, that's surprising." Roxas said, taking a side-long glance at Sora. Sora caught this and yelled, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Roxas ignored this question, since the answer was obvious to everyone, but Sora and changed the subject before the brunette could protest more.

"Well here we are, C305." Roxas unlocked the door and they were all suddenly assaulted with yelling.

"What did I tell you about leaving your toothpaste where I put mine!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Demyx screeched at Marluxia, who was taking shelter on his bunk. Hayner was sitting on Roxas' bed watching the argument, obviously amused.

"I didn't do it Demyx! I swear!" Marluxia practically shrieked, shielding himself with one of his pillows.

"Oh, and I suppose my toothpaste was just magically replaced with yours, huh?" Demyx glared at Marluxia, his fists placed firmly on his hips.

"It could happen…" Marluxia said. Roxas looked at his brothers, Axel, and Zexion and rolled his eyes.

"See, told ya, _always _fighting," he whispered.

"Arrghhh! Marluxia! I'm going to kill you!" Demyx shouted and he scrambled onto the top bunk and tried to pin Marluxia down.

"Demyx stop! It wasn't me! I was framed!" Marluxia yelled as he struggled away from Demyx and managed to hop down from the bunk. Demyx jumped off after him; completely oblivious to the audience he had, and tackled him to the ground. Everyone watched in amazement as the two supposed "college" students fought to the "death". Roxas never knew Demyx had such a violent streak in him, and he was pretty sure no one else knew either.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop them? They might _actually _kill each other." Sora said, his eyes just as wide as everyone else's. Roxas nodded, but there was no way in hell he was going to try to break them up. Zexion smirked and shook his head.

"I know how to end this quickly," he said. Zexion walked over to the two rolling around on the floor and grabbed Demyx gently around the waist, whispering to him, which eventually made the taller blond release the chunks of Marluxia's hair he held in his grasp, and easily pulled Demyx up off of the pink-haired male. Zexion held him around the waist, still speaking softly to him to calm him down.

When Demyx finally seemed calm enough, Zexion let him turn around. When he did, Demyx's face brightened up immediately.

"Zexy!" He screamed, his voice high enough to break a couple of windows, as he flung his arms around him. Zexion snickered as he returned the hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Dem." Zexion replied. Marluxia got up and brushed himself off as he cooed softly, "Aw, how sweet!"

Hayner finally got up and pushed Marluxia out of the way so he could get to Roxas.

"Well, that was funny. I've had my laugh for the day." He smirked. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with it?" Hayner looked appalled.

"Roxas, whatever are you talking about? Why would _I_ do something that would bring harm to one of my roommates?" He asked, faking innocence, but Roxas didn't fall for it. He knew Hayner too well.

"Because, Hayner, you are an ass who gets amusement out of other people's pain." Roxas crossed his arms. Hayner laughed and shrugged.

"Ya caught me Rox. You know me _too _well…it's almost creepy," he said. "_Almost_." Roxas laughed. He opened his mouth to say something else but shouting from behind him cut him off.

"Hey hey! Get outta the way! Quit blocking the door! Move you ass, Skinny! Hey Spiky, get you butt out of the way! I can't just phase through you people! Move it Blondie!" Everyone turned towards the door to see McKay pushing her way past Axel, Ven, and Sora.

"Hiya Roxas! Wait, who's that guy that Demyx is all over? And who are all these people?" The girl questioned, pointing at everyone crowded around the door. "No wait, don't tell me! You're Axel right? Bitchin'! I was right! He's totally über hot!" McKay said, pointing up at said person. "Roxas, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was so damn tall though. Axel, how tall _are_ you?"

"Um... I dunno… six foot -something?" Axel answered, scratching his head in thought.

"Holy crap. And why is there two of Roxas? You guys twins?"

"We're triplets actually!" Sora chirped.

"Yeah. The one who looks like me is Ven. And McSpikenoggin here is Sora. And you've already acquainted yourself with Axel."

"You're one to talk!" Sora said indignantly, but Roxas ignored him.

"Nice to meet you both. Anyway, I'm going to get confused; so which one is Roxas again?"

"The one who's going to have his face attached to Axel's." Ven said smugly before ducking when Roxas swung a fist at his head.

"What about you, Mr. Single? When are you gonna find somebody?" Roxas snapped.

"I don't need anybody."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that and you're gonna die alone."

McKay laughed at the two brothers and then marched over to Demyx and Zexion.

"And you're Zexion right? Dude, I'm lovin' your hair. It's awesome."

"Why, thank you. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Oh! My name is McKay."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Is there some reason you decided to visit us today?" Hayner said, staring at the girl longingly, however she didn't even notice.

"Yes actually. I came to bring you guys to my dorm, but since you've got company I'll come back later."

"Oh we can still go! You don't mind do you Zexy?" Demyx asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, not really…"

"Yay! Let's go!" The sandy haired blond jumped up and ran out the door.

"Wait Demyx! You don't know the way!" McKay called after him.

"He does that all the time. I have gotten used to it." Zexion said tiredly and walked out of the room to find Demyx.

"Well it's settled then. You people follow me." McKay ordered.

"I think I'll pass." Axel said, dropping onto Roxas' bed. "I'm tired from wandering around this place all morning. Not to mention _I_ drove up here for all three hours. I'm not going anywhere until I get a nap, damn it."

McKay shrugged before saying, "Okay then. I guess I'll catch up with you guys later then." With that said, the brunette girl left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You can't really be all that tired. And it doesn't even _take_ three hours to get here." Roxas said, sitting on the bed next to Axel.

"Yes, I am that tired, and yes the hell it does take three hours to get here! It took two hours to even get in the right area and an extra hour to find the damn place." Axel said, making Roxas roll his eyes.

"Axel, you are hopeless. I can understand the two hours part, but an extra hour? You must have driven past the campus five times! Why didn't you just ask me for directions?" The redhead sighed before laying his head on Roxas' lap.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. It would have been completely spoiled if I had called and asked you." The blonde snorted while absent mindedly ran his fingers through Axel's hair.

"You didn't have to ya'know. I would have been just as happy if you hadn't surprised me."

"But I wanted to." They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company until the silence was broken by soft snoring. Roxas looked down and discovered that Axel had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself before trying to get up but Axel's long arms snaked their way around the petit waist, holding him in place.

"Why'd you stop?" He mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Why'd you stop playing in my hair? It felt good."

"You're worse than a cat, you know that?" Roxas said, but resumed playing in Axel's fiery locks anyway. After a few minutes, Roxas got tired himself and let his hand fall onto the bed, causing Axel to groan and nudge him softly with his face.

"Axel, do you think you could let me lay down? I'm tired too ya'know."

"But you're so comfy! And I don't feel like moving." Axel said, and then buried his face in Roxas' shirt.

"Axel, come on now. I want to lie down too!" the blond whined. "Don't make me drag you off this bed." He threatened. He got no response so he took it as an 'all clear' and stood with Axel hanging from his waist. The redhead made a noise close to a whine and a groan before letting Roxas go and scooting to the far end of the bed, allowing Roxas room to lie down. Once the boy had settled, Axel rolled over and once again wrapped his lanky arms around him. Roxas thought about protesting but he was just too sleepy, so he just snuggled up to his boyfriend and fell asleep immediately.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Holy crud, I'm just now getting this up? Sorry guys, sorry! I've been busy with school and all that whatnot. Don't kill me for disappearing for so long! -dodges random flying objects- Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few weeks! but maybe not cause I've gotta get ready for MomoCon...**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas slowly woke up, yawning in the process. He blinked sleepily before noting that he was alone. He sat up and frowned. Wasn't Axel in here when he fell asleep?

"Where'd he go?" He mumbled before pulling his phone out to call the redhead. However, before Roxas could put the phone to his ear there was a knock at the door. The blonde frowned once more before getting up and opening the door to find the missing redhead standing there looking disappointed.

"Where did you go?" Roxas asked as Axel stepped into the room and gave him a hug.

"I went to the car 'cause I got hungry, but I guess Sora ate up all the snacks..." Axel said before mumbling a few swears directed towards the brunet. Roxas snorted.

"I can believe that. Sora would be the one to eat everything. Well since you're hungry do you want to go get something to eat?" The short blonde questioned as Axel released him. Before the redhead could answer, Roxas' phone started ringing. He frowned down at the black object, a number he didn't recognize displayed on the screen. '_I've been doing a lot of frowning lately.'_ He mused before flipping his phone open and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Roxas!"_ a female voice said.

"Um, this is Roxas." Roxas was a little confused. He thought this girl sounded very familiar, but he couldn't match a face with the voice...

"_I know. That's why I said 'Roxas!' duh. Anyway, are you and Axel busy?"_

"Who's that Rox?" Axel asked while sitting on Roxas' bunk. The blonde shrugged. 'Some chick' he mouthed. Axel quirked a thin eyebrow.

"_Well? Are you? Wait, I'm not interrupting anything nasty am I?"_

"Well no... But who is this exactly? And how did you get my number?"

"_Oh! It's McKay, and I got your number from Hayner._ Wait_! You mean to tell me you can't recognize my voice?"_

"Oh, hi McKay. Yeah, I can tell it's you now. But why did you want to know if me and Axel were busy?"

"_What do you mean _**now**_? Whatever, I guess I'll let it slide this time Blondie. Anyhoo, as to why I wanted to know: it's 'cause we're all going to get something to eat and I was gonna swing by and get you guys. So are you up for it?"_

"Hold on, lemme ask." Roxas tilted his phone away from his face and turned to his boyfriend, who was lounging all over Roxas' bed. "Hey Axel, do you wanna go out for lunch with everyone?" The redhead lifted his head.

"That's fine, as long as I get to eat." The blonde nodded and put the phone back to his ear.

"He said yeah."

"_Okay great! But we've got a little problem... I have a small car, so I can only get about five of us in there, six if anyone wants to squeeze in. So if Axel could drive his car too, that would be great."_

"Um, okay. I'll let him know."

"_Okay then, I'm on my way. See ya in a little bit! Bye!"_

Roxas put his phone in his pocket before walking over to where Axel was sprawled out, and leaned over him. Axel cracked an eye.

"I hate to tell you this, but you have to do a little more driving. McKay's car can't fit everyone." Roxas stated, lacing his fingers with Axel's.

"Whatever, that's fine. I'm just hungry. Let's go." Axel replied, standing up and grabbing his keys with one hand and tightening his grip on Roxas' hand with the other. They made their way out of the dorm and started walking towards the parking lot where Axel had left his car.

Roxas started whistling "Strangers like Me" until Axel asked, "So do you like it here?"

The blonde cut off his whistling and nodded. "Despite the fact that you aren't here with me everyday, it's still bearable. I like it as much as one kid should like school." Roxas looked up and smiled at the redhead, which Axel returned immediately and pulled the blonde closer. The two leaned in to kiss in the moment of silence, but that was interrupted by the beeping of a car behind them. Both males paused and turned around to see a small black car driving towards them, arms sticking out of the windows, waving to them. It pulled up beside them and revealed McKay in the driver's seat, Hayner in the passenger's seat, and Zexion, Demyx, Ven and Sora squished in the back.

"Hey you two lovebirds! How's it going?" McKay greeted them with a grin. The blonde and redhead returned it and Axel replied, "Pretty good."

"Where ya headed?" McKay questioned.

"We're going to get my car."

"Yeah, like _you_ asked.

McKay snapped her fingers, "Right, right. Well hold on a sec. I wanna try something first." She looked behind her and told everyone to get out of the car. Hayner and McKay got out easily while the four in the back practically fell out of the car and on top of each other when the back door was open. Once they were all out, Roxas counted them and realized someone was missing.

"We're short one person." He stated. Everyone looked around before Demyx replied plainly, "Yeah…Marluxia. I made him walk."

Roxas nodded.

"You were certainly mean to him Demyx. It wasn't right to make him walk all this way." Zexion reprimanded his boyfriend. Demyx shrugged.

"Like I care." Demyx replied while Zexion added, "It's very out of character for you."

McKay suddenly clapped her hands and stopped the conversation. "Anyhoo, before we have Axel go get his car, let's see if we can all fit in mine. If we can then there is no reason to use a second car." Roxas bent down and looked in the car before looking back at McKay.

"I highly doubt we can all fit in this itty bitty thing."

"Let's at least try?" Hayner suggested. Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose as Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Come on Roxy." Axel said softly, making Roxas groan and roll his eyes. "Fine, fine."

McKay and Sora cheered. "Okay you guys, let's get to this. Three people will have to squeeze in the front."

"Shotgun!" Hayner immediately shouted and rushed around the other side of the car and got in. Sora ran after him and managed to get in the front and close the door.

"Front's full." Hayner shouted out the window. McKay nodded and put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Okay, those in the back will really have to squish. So who's next?" Axel left Roxas' side and got in, the blonde following immediately. Ven slid in next to his brother .As Zexion began to climb in next to Ven, Marluxia showed up.

"I'm here!" He announced earning a groan from Demyx. "What did I miss?"

"We're just trying to fit everyone in my car now." McKay informed him. The pinkette nodded before mumbling, "Good luck with that."

Demyx stood outside the car, suggesting ways he could fit in the back; all of which were being shot down.

"I could lie down on you guys!" He exclaimed.

"No!" The four already squished in the back replied in unison. Demyx let out a whine and hopped from one foot to the other. "But you guys! I need to fit somehow!"

"Well laying on us isn't the answer!" Roxas retorted from his seat in between Axel and his brother.

"Well I'm gonna try it anyway!" Demyx replied, determination obvious in his voice. Another "no!" was shouted from inside the car as Demyx climbed in.

"Damn it Demyx!" Axel shouted annoyed as his blonde friend's elbow ended up in his face. "McKay, why do you have such a small ass car?!" Laughter could be heard coming from Sora in the front as he watched the scene. Finally, Demyx got himself situated comfortably on the four other males' laps. McKay looked into the car and began laughing herself at the proud expression on Demyx's face among the disgruntled expressions on everyone else's.

"See, I fit!" Demyx exclaimed. McKay, amused, replied, "That's all well and good Demy, but Marluxia doesn't have a seat still."

"Leave him then." Hayner, Demyx, and Roxas answered in unison. McKay laughed again and shook her head before giving them a flat out, "No."

Marluxia scratched his cheek and told McKay, "It's fine McKay. It's obvious I won't be able to fit. I can sit this outing out."

"Okay!" was the response given from his three roommates.

"No, no, Marly." McKay shook her head before sighing. "I guess since all of us can't fit in one car, we'll just have to go back to my place and I'll cook you something."

"Uh, McKay, Axel _does _have a car…He can drive half of us." Sora told her. McKay waved this information away with her hand.

"Nah, I've decided. We're going back and I'll make you something. No need for Axel to take us anywhere." The short girl stated. "Everyone who ain't safely buckled in: get out now."

Demyx wiggled himself out of the car before Zexion got out. Axel and Roxas got out of the car too leaving Ven in the middle by himself.

"Two of you could have stayed there." McKay told them. Axel shrugged. "We'll walk. The others can have the car with you."

Inside the car, Hayner opened the door on the passenger's side and pushed Sora out. "Hey!" The brunette shouted as he hit the pavement. "To the back you go!" Hayner grinned as Sora got up from the ground and glared before slamming the door.

"I guess that means I'm in the back too then." Marluxia said more so to himself and sat on the other side of Ven as McKay got in the car herself. As she turned it on, she looked out the window at the two couples outside.

"See you at my dorm! You do remember where that is right?" She asked, giving Zexion and Demyx a pointed look. The pair nodded. "Okay! See you soon then!" McKay grasped the wheel, turned the car around and drove away towards the parking lot nearest to where she lived. Demyx grasped Zexion's hand and dragged the slate haired teen along. As Axel and Roxas followed the chattering Demyx and the intently listening Zexion in silence, Roxas leaned into Axel who wrapped his arm around the blond once again, pulling him close. The short blonde smiled before hugging Axel around the middle.

'This is the best.' He thought, looking up at Axel for a moment. 'I'm glad he's here with me. Just a week away from him nearly made me go crazy. Funny, I remember back when just being around Axel made me want to rip my hair out.' Thinking back seemed to amuse Roxas for he was soon giggling.

"What's gotten into you, Silly?" Axel asked an amused little smile of his own in place. The blonde wiped away a tear before answering.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking." Roxas responded. The redhead was about to say something else but was cut of by Demyx.

"We're here!" The sandy haired blonde declared, pointing with his free hand to the large brick building they were entering.

"Holy crap!" Roxas exclaimed as Demyx and Zexion led them up to the second floor. "I thought _our_ dorm building was big, but this place is huge!"

"That's the same thing Hayner said." Demyx said before stopping at door A287 and commenced to batter the door with a loud series of knocks, earning a disapproving frown from Zexion. The door was soon snatched open revealing a pissed off McKay wielding a bat.

"Who the hell is attackin' my damn door?!" She shouted, about to swing the bat, but stopped when she saw Demyx grinning at her and everyone else shaking their heads at the blonde's actions.

"Oh, hey you guys. Who was that going ape shit on my door?" She asked as she stepped aside to let them all in.

"Demyx, who else?" Axel stated blandly. Once inside McKay's dorm, Roxas took one look at the place and turned to face the girl.

"Why's your dorm look like a freakin' apartment?" He demanded.

"Oh well 'cause it kind of is. It's not just me here though. I've got a roommate, but she's not here right now." She explained before reaching up to scratch her cheek, bringing attention to a missing factor.

"Hey, where are your glasses?"

"Huh? Oh, they fell off my face and Sora stepped on them." McKay explained, like it was no big deal at all as they entered the living room where everyone else was lounging on the sofa and a few bean bag chairs watching T.V. Roxas sighed and gave Sora a look.

"Sora, why do you break things wherever you go?" The brunette gave a sheepish grin from his spot on the floor. McKay gave Roxas' shoulder a light shove.

"It's not that big of a deal Blondie, I've got contacts in." She said before going in the kitchen. Roxas sat on the couch next to Hayner, Axel sitting next to his beloved blonde. Hayner leaned over to Roxas and said, "Don't you think McKay looks even cuter without her glasses?" Roxas rolled his eyes and ignored the question.

"So what do ya'll want to eat?" The short girl called from the kitchen. "I can make some pizza nachos, or maybe chili cheese fries?" Upon hearing the first choice, Sora and Demyx got incredibly excited.

"Oooh! Oooh oooh pizza nachos! Make that! Make that!" They said in unison, Demyx bouncing up and down.

"Alright calm down in there."

"Have you even _had_ pizza nachos before Demyx?" Zexion asked his boyfriend, who shook his head vigorously. "Nope, but I bet they're great!"

After a few moments the hiss of something frying was heard from the kitchen accompanied by delicious aromas and a lot of rustling and china clinking together. It became silent in the kitchen and McKay emerged holding a large platter.

"And _voilà_! I present to you: Pizza nachos!" She set the platter down on the coffee table so everyone could see. Instead of looking, they all dove at it, grabbing handfuls of chips.

"Geez, don't kill it!" McKay said with a smile.

"Is that... Tomato sauce?" Axel questioned as he inspected one of the chips.

"Yep. Hence the 'pizza' part. There's everything nachos have, except for like beans, and tomato sauce to add a more unique and better taste!"

"Where'd you come up with this?" Zexion asked after quickly finishing his handful and sucking some melted cheese off his index finger. "It's delicious."

"Oh, thank you. Well—" McKay's sentence was stopped short when someone knocked on the main door. Knitting her eyebrows together, the girl went and opened the door, startling everyone with a high pitched scream.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Holy sheet, where have I been? It's been a while huh? Sorry about going MIA on you guys! I guess this took forever cause it's sort of a filler. Not good with fillers –sweat drop- oh and sorry for the cliffy!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone jumped when McKay screamed again, which was soon followed by a loud thud. Thinking something had happened, Hayner jumped up from the couch, the others soon following, and ran to the door to find the now laughing McKay on the floor, two people on top of her hugging the life out of the small girl. The two soon stood up, dragging McKay with them, all three smiling.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" McKay said, hugging who were obviously old friends again, and planting a kiss on their cheeks, although she had to struggle slightly to reach them. Hayner narrowed his eyes as he realized one of the friends was a male.

"Well we just thought we'd come by and see how you and your big head were doing." The lanky guy said with a lopsided grin that revealed braces.

"You're one to talk Fat Head!" McKay huffed.

"So who _are_ all these people Mickey? Are they your boyfriends?" The girl teased, earning a light punch on the arm.

"No, they're not! These are my friends Roxas, Demyx, Marly—oops, I mean _Marluxia_—and Hayner. Then there's Axel and Zexion, Roxas' and Demy's boyfriends, and lastly we have Sora and Ven, Roxas' brothers." McKay said, struggling to point everyone out in the crowded entrance hall due to her short height. "And guys, these are my besties forever, Kimidori, who I call Dori, and Mellari."

"Nice to meet ya! You can call me Mell." The girl now known as Mell said happily whereas Kimidori just waved, his lopsided grin still in place.

"Now that we're all introduced, do you all think we can go sit or something? It's really crowded." McKay said, shooing everyone towards to the living room. After everyone got situated, McKay began chattering with the new arrivals, completely ignoring everyone else.

Most of them didn't mind. They could understand that the trio needed to catch up. Hayner, however, was becoming angrier with every passing moment.

"So Mickey, you're still not boy crazy, huh?" Kimidori asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"Um, yeah? As long as you've known me, you don't know that by now?" The girl answered before Mellari commented, "As many guys as you hang around with, one would think that you'd catch yourself _someone_. I mean all your guy friends have always been super hot..."

"Mell, there's no chance any of them would go with you."

"What?! And just why not?"

"Well for one, half of 'em are gay, and two, just look at your ugly ass!" The last statement earned McKay a smack to the back of her head.

"Oi! What was that for?!" The dark haired girl whined while holding her head.

"You deserved it."

"But ya'know Mickey I've got to agree with Mell. I'm surprised one of these guys hasn't asked you out yet. Hell, I'd do it myself if you weren't so weird." Kimidori said, his lopsided grin returning. The boy was just joking, but a certain blonde took it very seriously. Hayner stood abruptly, knocking his chair over. He shot the lanky teen a glare full of daggers before storming out of the dorm.

"What's wrong with him?" McKay asked, turning towards the other males. They all shrugged.

"I'll go get him." Roxas said tiredly before going after his friend. He found the dirty blonde sitting on a bench just outside the building. Roxas took a seat next to him while trying to figure out how to make him calm down.

"So um... what was all that about?" Roxas began.

"You know damn well what it was about." Hayner snapped, making Roxas flinch.

"Well, no actually. I didn't see what could have made you throw a fit like that."

"Roxas, cut the crap."

"Seriously, I don't know what made you mad."

"Well lemme say this slowly. That. Guy. Was. Hitting. On. McKay. And she kissed him! And what the hell is up with that nickname he gave her?"

"Is that a problem?" Roxas said sighed. "Hayner, he was just joking. And that nickname has probably been something he's called her for a while, after all they were friends with her long before any of us came into the picture. Or did you forget? "

"Yes, that is the problem! He wasn't joking! I just know it! And I like her _or did you forget_?"

"Well how were they supposed to know you like McKay? Hell, _McKay_ doesn't even know you like her! How about telling her? Maybe that'll clear up some of the problem?"

"I've only known her for a week and that's bad last time you had anything to say about this situation."

_Shit._ Roxas thought. _He's_ _right..._ "Yeah well... It still wouldn't hurt to tell her."

"Tell who what?" Both blondes jumped, startled by the new voice. It belonged to Axel, who sauntered over to Roxas and squeezed onto the bench and commenced playing in the blonde's hair.

"Well... Hayner likes McKay and I suggested that he should tell her." Roxas explained.

"Oh I knew that." The redhead said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"You did?" Both blondes said simultaneously.

"Yeah, it was so obvious. I mean everyone can tell but her. I guess she's just dense or something. But ya'know, you ought to go apologize to that guy. He didn't really do anything wrong."

Hayner nodded. "Yeah... you're right."

"..."

"...."

".........."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go apologize!?" Axel cried.

"Um, no?"

"Hayner, stop being an ass and go apologize!" Roxas demanded before finally slapping Axel's hand away. "And quit playing in my hair Axel. It feels good."

"Then why should I stop?" The redhead practically purred before hugging the blonde close and planting a few soft kisses on his neck.

"Ah okay yuck. I'm outta here." Hayner said and reentered the dorm building.

"We should go back inside too." Roxas commented, standing up.

"No, I don't think so." Axel said, grabbing Roxas by the wrist.

"Why not?"

"Because Roxy, I wanna have some 'us' time. We haven't been apart since we've been together and this week away from you was almost torture."

"Aw, did you miss me Axel?" Roxas cooed, sitting back down and laying his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Damn right I missed you. You don't how boring it was without you." Axel said while wrapping an arm around the small blonde.

"Oh, I think I do know. The only thing that has kept me entertained was Demyx and Marluxia's arguments. That and watching Hayner drool over McKay." Roxas stated.

"How'd you meet that girl anyway?"

"Oh, she's in most of my classes. She's pretty cool, don't you think?" Axel shrugged.

"I guess. She seems pretty bone-headed to me. How can she not see that Hayner likes her?"

"Well... to tell you the truth I don't know..."

Axel snorted. "I thought so. Hey, let's go on a little walk Rox." He said before stood up, dragging the blonde up by the hand.

"I'd think that you'd have had enough of walking seeing how you got lost trying to find me." Roxas muttered, but walked with the redhead nonetheless.

"So what other classes are you taking besides that dumb Latin?"

"I told you, I'm taking Latin to challenge myself! But I've got Literature first with Dem and McKay, then there's about fifteen minutes before Civics. McKay's in there too. Um... then there's about a half hour until Anatomy with Dem, Hayner and McKay. We've all got a free class period for about an hour... Oh! Then we all go to Computer Apps. After that it's Latin and Math. Although it seems Math class is cancelled a lot because of some weird thing with the professor." The blonde rambled, counting everything off on his fingers. Axel nodded every now and then, but Roxas noticed that he was fidgeting a lot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really..." Axel said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Axel, you're lying to me."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you do that lip thing, and you mess with your fingernails when you lie." Roxas said, pointing to the redhead's hand, which quickly disappeared into his pockets. "Now what's wrong?"

"Well I was trying to decide on whether I should give this to you now..." Roxas noticed that they were suddenly next to Axel's car.

"Give me what?"

"Well..." Axel opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a plastic bag containing a rectangular box.

"What's this?" Roxas questioned as he took the bag from Axel.

"Look."

Roxas nodded before pulling the box from the bag.

"Axel, you bought me a... a laptop?"

"Yep. I figured you'd need it." The redhead said, smiling at the happy look on his beloved's face.

"Aw, thanks Axel!" The blonde said before hugging Axel around the middle.

"Okay, _now_ we can head back."

After stowing Roxas' new MacBook in Axel's car, the two returned to McKay's dorm.

"Where have _you_ two been?" McKay asked with a smile, putting suggestive emphasis on her question.

"Oh shut up. We weren't doing anything." Roxas said with a smile of his own, waving the girl away. As he entered the living room, he noticed that the other two were gone.

"Hey, where'd your friends go?"

"Who, Dori and Mell? They had to go. They told me to tell you bye." McKay said while dropping onto one of the beanbag chairs.

"So what now? It's so boring here! I've already completely demolished everyone in video games..."

Everyone sat in silence, thinking of what could be done for entertainment. Demyx snapped his fingers, letting out a 'ah ha!'

"Guys come here." He said, going over to a corner, dragging Zexion with him. McKay and Hayner started to follow them all, but Demyx stopped them.

"No! You two stay over there!" He said, holding a hand up. McKay pouted, mumbling, "It's my damn dorm..." Hayner just crossed his arms, frowning.

After everyone else was in somewhat of a circle around Demyx, he held up a single finger.

"Who wants to help me on a little mission?"

"What kind of mission?" Axel asked blandly. The sandy haired blonde adopted a very devious looking smirk. "It involves McKay and Hayner."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**First off, sorry for the disappearing acts I keep pulling but there's this thing called writer's block. I've had it for a while now, but it's gone now! Well that's part of the reason. The other reason is cause I've been doing a little drawing and things of that nature. I've done two of McKay (one is better than the other), and one of this sweet hoodie that is for her (I'm working on getting it made so I can cosplay as her!) Go check them all out at DA. The links are on my profile.**

**But here is where things get interesting! Who knows what Demy has in mind, heh? I should update a little faster now, but I dunno since I've only got 4 weeks left of summer vacation... But hey! You guys didn't review on the last chapter! If I stop getting reviews, I stop updating and will more than likely drop the story all together! SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyway you know how it goes:**

**Review please and thank you! (or else! D:)  
thank you Beta-sama!**

**Yours,  
Melodious Authoress**


	10. Chapter 10

"So what are you planning, and how does it involve those two?" Axel questioned, jerking his head slightly towards Hayner and McKay.

"I was thinking about trying to get them together actually. I mean I know I'm not the only one tired of watching him drool after her." Demyx said.

"But I don't think we should Dem. It's not really any of our business." Roxas stated matter-of-factly. Demyx waved his comment away before saying,

"Of course it's our business! Aren't you worried about the happiness of our friends?"

"Yeah, but it's too soon for them to date each other! Hayner has only known her for a week!" Roxas protested a little too loudly. Zexion, who decided not to be apart of the conversation until now, shushed the short blonde. Ven peeked over his shoulder to see if McKay was listening, but she was talking to Hayner. He then turned back to the group.

"What are you, her dad? And like you can talk! You knew Axel for all of four and a half days before you two started dating!" Roxas blushed at being called out before muttering under his breath. Sora just laughed, making his brother angrier.

"He's got you there Roxy." The mentioned redhead said with a smile, making Roxas pout. Axel grinned and hugged the blonde to him.

"Will you two cut that out? Anyway, how should we do this?" Demyx asked after scolding Axel and Roxas, trying to stay on subject.

"It's your damn idea so you should already have that planned!" Roxas snapped, breaking his momentary silence. The taller blonde stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"How about starting with something inconspicuous? Maybe something like a group activity, then gradually start leaving them alone together?" Marluxia suggested.

"Hey, that's not a half bad idea..." Demyx mumbled.

"Why thank you." The pinkette said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll give that a shot. But just because you came up with a good idea doesn't mean I like you!" The sandy haired blonde snapped, jabbing a finger at Marluxia. When the boys disbanded, they discovered that someone new was in the dorm talking to McKay and Hayner. McKay looked away from the other girl for a second and noticed the boys. She motioned for them to come closer.

"Conspirators, this is my roommate slash best friend Aari. Aari, these are the conspirators." McKay said, waggling a bored hand at them. The girl now known and Aari smiled and waved at them.

"Why are we conspirators?" Roxas asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Cause ya'll were over there whispering about something, and you wouldn't let me in on it. Anyway, be nice to Aari or else!" The short girl threatened. Demyx's devious smirk returned as he reached out and hugged Aari.

"It's so nice to meet you!" The blonde said before hugging her again, whispering something to her.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" McKay barked and was about to hit Demyx, but he let go of the other girl and grinned.

"It's okay McKay, calm down." Aari said, sharing a grin similar to Demyx's. McKay gave them both a weird look before groaning and flopping down on a chair.

"Man, I'm _still_ bored! Did you guys come up with anything to do while you were over there conspiring?"

"We weren't conspiring!" Sora replied.

"What were you doing then?"

"Well uh..."

"I thought so."

"Hey McKay?" Aari started, getting her friend's attention. "Why don't you guys go to that dollar theater down the street from campus? It's within walking distance so you won't have to worry about squeezing everyone in that tiny tin can you call a car."

"Hey, you leave my car alone! And that sound's like a better idea than sitting around here all day. Is that okay with you guys?" the brunette girl asked, turning to the cluster of males.

"That's fine." Hayner said quickly.

"Sure." Roxas nodded

"I'm good if Roxas is going." Axel stated, placing his hand on the blonde's head.

"The same for me and Zexy!"

"That's cool." Was Ven's reply, Marluxia and Sora nodding in agreement.

"Well that's that. Are you comin' Aari?" McKay made to get up but Aari stopped her.

"Wait, you don't plan on going dressed like _that_ are you?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The short girl asked, plucking at her jeans.

"It's so plain! And your hair is so messy! We're going to have to fix that right now." Aari said before grabbing McKay around the middle (remember McKay is kinda short) and picking her up, ignoring McKay's cursing and kicking.

"I'll have her looking nice. She'll be down in about an hour so just wait outside the building." She said over McKay's cursing that was getting louder by the minute. Demyx nodded before exiting the dorm behind everyone else.

"So, what were you telling McKay's roommate?" Roxas asked him quietly as they descended down the steps.

"I let her in on our little plan and asked her to help us out a bit."

"So is that why we have to wait an hour while she gets made up?" Roxas asked, putting a fist on his hip. Demyx grinned sheepishly.

"Um yeah... Sorry 'bout that."

Roxas shook his head before joining Axel on a low brick wall surrounding a patch of flowers.

"I wonder if this stupid idea of Demyx's is going to work." Axel mused aloud.

"It might, although McKay does seem a bit dense, like you said." Roxas replied before stretching out on the wall, his head in Axel's lap.

"Why does Hayner even like her? She doesn't seem to have much going on, except her face is easy on the eyes." Axel said while running his fingers through Roxas' soft spikes. The blonde couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He didn't mean to, but hearing Axel talk about someone else made him feel strange.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked with a frown. "Have you been looking her over?"

"It's not like I want to—wait, are you jealous Roxy?" Axel asked, looking down into Roxas' blue eyes.

"No! I mean no, I'm not. I just feel unsettled when you talk about someone else's looks..."

"Okay Rox, I'll try not to do that, for you. But ya'know McKay doesn't have much to look at anyway. I mean all of her clothes hang off of her."

"I guess... Hey maybe it's her personality that makes Hayner like her. She has a really nice vibe."

"I guess so." The two sat in silence for a while, watching Sora, Ven and Demyx play around in the grass. Roxas couldn't help but laugh when the three started terrorizing the birds, Hayner and even Marluxia joining in, and the birds soon came back for revenge. The boys soon tired of being attacked by and chasing the birds and sat on the bench, Sora and Hayner sitting on the wall with Roxas and Axel.

"How long has it been?" Sora asked after he caught his breath. Roxas pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"About twenty minutes." He answered dryly before returning the phone to his pocket.

"Damn, really? What are we supposed to do for the remaining forty?" Axel said, still playing with Roxas' golden spikes.

"Shoot, we can't go back to the dorm. By the time we get there, we'd have to turn right around..." Roxas mumbled. They all sat there in thought until the door to the dorm building opened.

"Are you guys ready?" McKay said stepping outside.

"Finally! McKay why does it take girls so—" Hayner stopped in mid-sentence when he finally got a good look at the girl. She looked almost completely different. She wore a snug pair of blue jeans with frayed patches that revealed curves the boys didn't think McKay had. The jeans were accompanied by black and green stripped suspenders hanging around her hips. Her top half was covered by a snug black tank top that showed that she was well endowed. The top had lime green symbols across the chest. Under the tank top was a fishnet top.

Even McKay's hair was different. It was much darker and styled differently. Her bangs swooped over her right eye, bringing more attention to the one that was showing. The group of boys finally got a good look at her eye color, which was almost honey- hued. She was wearing a grey hat, which was also frayed, with multiple pins stuck to it, and on her wrist was a black and lime checkered cuff. They all couldn't help but stare and Hayner was actually drooling slightly.

"Well what's with all the staring? Is there something on my face?" McKay asked, scratching her cheek before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you mean 'what's with all the staring'? You look super duper hot!" Demyx cried before running and flinging his arms around the petite girl.

"Um, thanks Demy?"

"Wow. I didn't think McKay was that curvy." Roxas stated.

"Me either." Axel replied. "I didn't think she'd be that busty either. Those clothes she used to wear didn't do her figure justice." The blonde frowned slightly at Axel's comment, but decided to let it go. Axel went to join the others around the girl, but Roxas stayed back to talk to Hayner. The first thing he did to the dirty blonde was slap him until he snapped out of his trance.

"Now's your chance to warm up to her." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but how do I do that?"

"Complement her, you dumbass! And don't embarrass yourself." The short blonde hissed before pushing Hayner towards the group.

"Wow McKay, I didn't think you'd own something like this." Roxas said when they joined the circle.

"What do you mean by that Blondie? And Demy, will you let me go please?" The girl said, still being hugged by Demyx who kept cooing over her.

"Well we didn't think you'd have anything so..." Demyx had finally let McKay go, but trailed off for he couldn't think of a good word.

"Sexy?" Zexion supplied.

"Yeah, what Zexy said!"

"So what's the deal with your hair? Did you dye it?" Hayner asked, trying to figure out how to give the girl a compliment without offending her.

"Oh, no. I washed it... well Aari forced me to wash it so she could style it. This is my natural hair color." She explained.

"It looks good on you!" Sora chirped, beating Hayner to the compliment. He glared at him before turning his attention back to McKay, but soon found that his eyes slowly gravitated to McKay's chest while she was talking. He didn't realize she had said something to him until Roxas elbowed him.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? You look flushed."

"Oh um no, I'm fine! It's just kind of hot to me is all..." Hayner said lamely, blushing even darker.

"I guess it is kind of warm out... Anyway, on to the movie theater!" McKay declared, pointing forwards.

"Smooth Hayner, smooth." Roxas said to his friend before walking ahead to walk alongside Axel.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well now I guess this is a filler too... I hope you realized by now that this doesn't really have a real plot. It's more of a "Hey read me cause I'm here and trying to be full of fluff and humor!" thing I guess, lols!**

**WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!? WHERE!? SOB, you guys don't like it anymore, do you? *wail***

**Review **_**PLEASE**_** and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	11. NOTE Please read!

Okay, hi guys!

I'm soooo sorry for not putting anything up, but I've been so busy! I mean so so so so so so busy! I'm taking AP history, and Honors Lit, and they're killing me! I've got almost no time for anything! That, and I've got no Net! I'm using my mom's wi-fi right now…. And I would do this at the library up the street… but this site is blocked at the library for "sexual content" Psssh, I don't know _what_ they're talking about lol XD

Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating and stuff. Like I said, no net. Our cable's out, meaning no internet. DAMN YOU COMCAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!! If you guys wanna talk, you can always email me :)

Yours although isolated,

Melodious Authoress


End file.
